The Towel- Part 2
by Nicole4211
Summary: After Lucy walks in on Natsu standing naked in her bathroom, one thing leads to another and naughty stuff ensues. This is Part 2 of The Towel which is a collaboration with Approvesport who drew another amazing picture.


**Special thanks to Approvesport for doing another orgasm worthy picture of Natsu. **

**Alright, you guys win. Part 2 of "The Towel" here for ya. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I'm sure you are enjoying the picture!**

* * *

**The Towel- Part 2**

Are you kidding me?! That's what he'd had to say after sauntering so sexily towards me?! I narrowed my eyes at him and turned with an exasperated huff. I needed something to drink.

I stalked into the kitchen, hating the way my stomach was still swimming in warmth. Vaguely I could hear what sounded like a snicker behind me but I ignored it. Stupid sexy ass jerk. Who wouldn't stare in a situation like that? I mean, he'd been naked! I can hardly be blamed for ogling him a little bit. He'd done worse to me. _He'd_ gone so far as to grab my breasts. My staring shouldn't be a big deal.

I grabbed a can of soda out of my fridge and just before I was swung the door closed, Natsu called out, "Can you get me one too?"

I grumbled to myself and grabbed another soda. When I walked back out to the main room, I could see the back on Natsu's wet head where he sat on my sofa and I moved up behind him and pressed the cold can against the back of his neck.

"Lucy!" he hollered, practically jumping off the couch.

I laughed and handed him the soda then walked to a nearby adjacent chair and took a seat.

After opening his can, Natsu lounged back and stretched his arms out along the back of the sofa, holding the can in one hand while the other draped over the side. Did he even realize how he looked at the moment? He might as well be naked for how well the little towel did covering him.

Somehow, probably when he'd jumped after I'd pressed the can to the back of his neck, the towel had slipped off slightly and was now just barely covering his… unmentionables. Not that I really minded. Hell, I was practically drooling over the sight. His body was incredible. With his arms spread out the way they were, his broad shoulders looked even larger and the muscles along his chest stretched deliciously across. His lean, well defined abs were still damp and several drops of water slowly snaked their way between the ridges of muscle.

My eyes followed the path of water, arriving at a patch of hair that peaked out from beneath the tiny towel. I didn't even know I owned towels that small. _I made a mental note to buy more. _

Without my consent, my brain created an image of what I would see if that teeny bit of fabric wasn't blocking my view. My thighs squeezed together at just the thought and a dull pulsing sensation started echoing throughout my body, originating from my throbbing clit.

I knew I was being obvious but quite frankly, I didn't care. I wanted him. I wanted him bad. That's why, when he shifted slightly where he was sitting and the towel rode even lower on him, I groaned and started biting my lip.

"Did you get all the moving done?" he asked, stealing my attention from his body.

It took me a moment to process his question but eventually I answered, "Yea. She's all moved in. It took longer than we'd thought though."

"Yea, I figured it must have since you weren't home when I got here."

I took a sip of my soda and tried to calm my senses a little. It was nearly impossible though. He just looked too damn good. I wanted to jump across the small space between us and devour him where he sat.

Maybe if I drank a bit more it would cool me off.

I tilted my can back and started taking large gulps, letting the cool liquid slide down my throat till it was completely empty. It felt good and I slowly opened my eyes again and stood up to throw the can away. Unfortunately I didn't see the bump in the carpet where the fabric had folded over and when I took a step, I stumbled forward and landed with a loud smack on my hands and knees. My palms stung and I hissed at the feeling but the pain evaporated when a pair of hands reached out and grabbed my shoulders to help me to up.

I was still kneeling but somehow I'd ended up right smack dab in front of Natsu's parted legs after my tumble. He was leaning forward, a look of concern on his face and his hands were holding me snugly.

I gulped at the sight in front of me. All that flesh was right there, just an arms reach away.

"Are you alright?" Natsu asked and slowly released me.

I nodded and laughed lightly. "Yea, I'm fine. Guess I need to pay better attention." Or rather, stop paying so much attention to the nearly naked man in front of me.

When he leaned back in the seat, my eyes fixated on the shadow between his thighs, created by the towel draped over them. It was just a mere angle of light that kept me from seeing what I wanted to see. The curiosity within me grew till I could hardly contain it, bubbling at the surface of temptation.

His hand reached down, the tips of his fingers sliding beneath the small towel. My entire world was focused on that one hand and when he began lightly scratching his lower belly, I lost it. My mouth was on him in the blink of an eye, my lips pressed against the inside of his leg just a few inches above his knee. I felt his muscles flex in response and heard a loud gasp escape his mouth.

"Lucy!" Natsu hissed and then groaned when I started nibbling my way north, licking up the inside of his thigh. I knew I was shocking him but I didn't care. And judging from the way he spread his legs further apart, I was pretty sure he didn't care either… he certainly wasn't stopping me.

My mouth stopped when I came to the edge of his towel and I slowly turned my face up to look at him. His eyes were burning intensely, his lips slightly parted and his chest was noticeably rising and falling with his breaths. My hands slid slowly from his knees up his legs till they were resting just below his towel and I wanted nothing more than to dive inside, throw the damn towel to the floor and uncover the now distinctly outlined package beneath.

My stomach churned with lust as I stared up at him and I began licking my lips when I turned my attention to the growing thickness between his legs, beckoning me to discover it. "I'm sorry Natsu. I can't stop myself," I said huskily and then reached for the towel…

Now it was my turn to gasp.

His erection bobbed up enticingly, so thick and hard. I'd never imagined, the whole time I knew him, that something like this was hiding inside his pants. The flesh between my legs quivered in anticipation and I reached out, wrapping my fingers around his steely rod and listened to him moan. The sound enflamed my senses and I began stroking him slowly, sliding my hand from base to tip in a long caress.

"Fuck, Lucy," Natsu said, his voice strained.

I climbed up his body, kissing my way along his stomach, chest and throat before I captured his lips, never relinquishing my hold on his throbbing cock. As soon as my tongue slipped between his lips, Natsu grabbed me and lifted me on to his lap, positioning my legs on either side of his. I was still stroking him and he started lifting his hips in time with my jerks, his hands rubbing up and down my body till he cupped my breasts and rubbed the tips with his thumbs.

Hunger grew inside of me like a starving beast and our mouths ravaged each others. We were gasping for oxygen between kisses and neither of us could control the sounds erupting from our mouths. He yanked my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side somewhere and my bra came next.

"Come here," he said and pulled me closer to him, steering my tits for his mouth. His lips captured a sensitive nub and I practically screamed at the feeling as liquid fire raced through my veins. I released my hold on him and arched my body, pressing more of myself into his wickedly delicious and hot mouth.

At the same time, his fingers began working on the fastenings of my shorts, jerking at the fabric and popping the buttons free. There was a hint of desperation in his touch and I helped him as much as I could, wiggling this way and that to make it easier as he slid them off along with my panties and then we were flesh to flesh, completely naked.

I took a moment to absorb the sight of him beneath me, his amazing body which was slick with sweat and covered in toned muscle straining towards me. My God he was gorgeous. I practically threw myself at him, crushing my mouth over his. An instant later, he lifted me up and pushed me back against the other end of the couch, leaning over me and nudging himself between my thighs.

Natsu grabbed his hard cock in his hand and steered it towards my opening. I was slick and ready for him, my muscles clenching in need as I felt him nudge against my sex with the thick head. I lifted my hips, silently beckoning him to enter me.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he sunk just slightly inside with the tip, teasing me with it.

"Yes, God yes!"

Without another moment's hesitation, he slammed into me, burying his cock deep within and making me cry out as acute pleasure exploded inside my body.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, digging my fingers into his back.

Natsu was panting, his mouth hanging open as he leaned his forehead against mine. The sheer size of him had my muscles quivering around his length and when he groaned and started to slide out, I couldn't help but let a breathy whimper out of my mouth.

"You feel so… ahhh," he pushed back inside of me, "… good," Natsu said through clenched teeth. The muscles along his arms flexed as he started to thrust slowly in and out of me. I lifted my hips and met his, listening to our bodies slap wetly together. The sound was so erotic that I felt my belly flutter with pleasure. "You're so wet," he commented and then jerked inside me fast and hard, making me arch my neck back and cry out.

I grabbed at his back, clawing his flesh with my nails. "Oh God! Oh God! Do it again!"

Obediently he responded, snapping his hips and sheathing himself within my sensitive core. "Tell me to fuck you," he said, his eyes burning into mine. "Tell me you want me."

I nodded my head and muttered without hesitation, "Fuck me Natsu. Fuck me hard. I want you so bad!"

He grinned wickedly and started pounding inside me relentlessly; impaling my body over and over again while I struggled for air, gasping and moaning till it filled the small room. His own grunts were in time with mine, adding to the atmosphere of sex that encompassed us.

Our skin was slick, our bellies sliding easily over one another's. I held him tight and let my muscles feel his cock sliding in and out of me, over and over again till I was practically delirious with sensation. I didn't want this to end, didn't want it to ever end. But I could feel the telltale signs signalling that my body was nearing climax.

"Come for me Lucy. I wanna hear you scream for me."

I was there, so close. My body started to quake from within, my belly tightening and my muscles clenching around his thick cock. He reached his hand between our bodies and with the tips of his fingers, found my throbbing clit and pinched it lightly. I exploded with the most intense pleasure I'd ever experienced before, spasms taking over my body as I screamed his name over and over again.

"Christ, Lucy!" Natsu yelled and then jerked erratically, his head thrown back as he pumped deeply, spilling his cum inside my body.

I held him close after he collapsed on me, our slick bodies rubbing against each other as we tried to regain our breaths. My orgasm was still rolling through me, making my muscles suck and release him deliciously. He felt so good, still buried within my wet warmth.

"That was incredible," Natsu said against my neck, not bothering to move from where he'd fallen on me.

I nodded my head in agreement and absently began stroking his back, my fingers gliding easily over his sweat covered skin. He felt so damn good, every inch of him; the parts I could reach with my hands and the part that was still nestled inside of me which hadn't diminished in size.

I wiggled against him, wondering what response I would get and when he moaned in answer and lifted his head, I arched my body up and started fucking him from beneath. "Let's go again."

* * *

**Ok, I couldn't help myself. I had to make Natsu a bit naughty. I mean look at him, he's sexy as hell! It's not my fault… blame it on Approvesport.**


End file.
